


Brothers

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship, Modern Era, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Adolin knew he and Kaladin were best friends since high school, but sometimes, hearing Kaladin say it kinda gave him the warm fuzzies.
Relationships: Kaladin & Adolin Kholin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Brothers

"You said what?" Adolin asked with a disbelieving laugh. 

Kaladin made a face, but his face was red as he shuffled his foot on the grass. 

"Well, there was this girl...Deeli, I think? Maybe she was your ex, maybe she wasn't, I don't know. She came and asked me if we were dating." Kaladin said, staring at his sleeping puppy from the bench. 

Syl breathed softly, and Kaladin lifted her up on his lap, scratching her ears absently. "I got annoyed, because that's gotta be the seventh time this month that people have asked us that. So I said no." 

Adolin raised an eyebrow, one arm over the bench. "And?" 

"And I said your dad adopted me and we were now step brothers. She congratulated me. End of story." Kaladin said, not looking at Adolin. 

Adolin blinked. "Huh. So you wouldn't... _mind_ being my step brother?" 

Kaladin shrugged. "I'll have to clean my wardrobe, that's the only problem. Otherwise, you're a pretty okay brother." 

Adolin blinked again, before smiling.

"Huh. Pretty okay or pretty good?" 

"Don't push it, ass." Kaladin said, punching Adolin's arm lightly, but smiling back. 

And somehow, Adolin thought with a goofy grin on his face, he had another brother. 

Just like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I must atone. So fluff.


End file.
